villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
John Castaway
John Castaway is the leader of the Quarrymen and is a major antagonist in the last season of the Disney animated television series, Gargoyles. A powerful fighter and intelligent strategist, he is a secondary player in the second Disney vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Prior to the War Before the events of the first war, John Castaway and the Quarrymen cooperate with Cobra Industries, as he makes a deal that he would give to Adam DeCobray money, in exchange of giving them weapons, to battle the remain living Gargoyles. During the meeting, the Quarrymen and the Cobra Industries get under attacked by the gargoyle, Demona. When Demona sets the whole building ablaze, Castaway and the Quarrymen are forced to escape from the Cobra Industries. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Early Events John Castaway is one of a few people to discover Mok Swagger's dealings with a powerful Demon. Wanting to ensure this demon never rises, Castaway and a few of his Quarrymen followers come to destroy Mok's supercomputer. However, Megatron (formatted as Galvatron) is still patrolling the base. Before the transformer can react, Castaway personally destroys the supercomputer, freeing Megatron from Mok's control, reformatting him back into Megatron. But Megatron's revival actually proves the worse for Castaway; Megatron knocks Castaway's hammer away, forcing the Quarrymen leader to escape. Working Through Others Castaway hires Tony Dracon to halt the rise of Shendu, a demon sorcerer Castaway would rather not rejoin the war. These hopes vanish once Ebon defeats Dracon and his men. An Interrupted Rally John Castaway calls together a gathering of potential Quarrymen recruits. However, Amon hijacks the rally and preaches his own principles. Both speakers gather huge numbers to their respective sides, and the rally turns into a riot, with Quarrymen and Equalists at each others' throats. Castaway threatens one of these Equalists with a pistol, but the more nimble Equalist knocks him into an elevator console. Not one to be outdone, Castaway shoots and kills his rival. However, in the fracas, Amon escapes. A New Ally John Castaway joins forces with Admiral Zhao, an enemy of England and also an enemy of Amon. Castaway permits his Quarrymen forces to be used to distract the Equalists while Zhao can invade England and wrest it from Ratcliffe's clutches. The Battle of England Castaway and his Quarrymen forces take part in the climactic Battle of England. Castaway leads a train through the battlefield, dropping off Quarrymen reinforcements. However, Amon enters the train. Though Castaway tries to shoot his enemy, Amon once again dodges his shots. Amon disarms Castaway and destroys the train's control panel. Castaway has just enough time to grab his gun and witness Amon's escape before the train runs off the tracks and into a chasm where it explodes, taking Castaway with it. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Three Category:Disney Villains Category:The Snow Queen's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:The Redemption Squad Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Gargoyles Villains Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Characters Category:Villains